Something About You
by rivetra squad
Summary: She finally gets to meet her Hero.


_Levi "Rivaille"_

_- 15 years old_

_- OOC_

_Petra Ral_

_- 14 years old_

_- Not just your usual high school girl_

* * *

She was just standing there, staring at her long time crush. She can't help it, he was perfect in every single way. His hair. His eyes. His well-built body. His thin lips. Everything. She just wanted to put her arms around his neck and-

"Petra!" Said girl snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head.

"Oh, it's you, Hanji." She smiled. "Hell yeah!" Hanji looked behind her. "Lookin' at short stuff again?" She teased.

"Excuse you, I'm shorter than him! But he's so…" Petra sighed. She didn't know what to say. He's just too perfect.

"I know, I know, you're love-struck. Since when did you have a crush on him again?" Hanji tilted her head.

"Since I met him." Petra blushed a little. She could only look down, holding her books a bit tighter.

"Let's go! We need to get to class or else Sir Shadis will lecture us." She agreed and they both ran.

_Off to class._

* * *

Sir Shadis was pretty generous today. He gave the class some free time, just as long as there weren't any unnecessary noise.

"Hey, Petra. What do you even see in that midget?" Mikasa asked. The other girls nodded too. It was weird for them, for someone such as Petra to love such a shortie.

Petra huffed. "I'm even smaller than him," she pouted. "I don't know, there's just _something about him…_" The others smirked, and she knew it. "He's kind if you get to know him. He's just really like that, straight face, emotionless. Don't judge him too fast."

Mikasa smiled a bit. "How'd you guys meet?" Christa scooted closer. Petra shivered.

"I was being bullied, and he came to my rescue. When I was about to thank him, he was already gone." Nanaba grinned and slowly clapped, just loud enough for Petra to hear.

"So he's your _hero_, huh?" Ymir chuckled. Petra turned beet red. "I-I guess so…" She stammered.

"Is he a good captain?" Sasha secretly put candy in her mouth. Petra pondered for a second. "Well yeah, he is." The bell rang.

"Good luck being his first mate." Rico winked. She was now a blushing mess.

* * *

Later that day, Petra went home with Hanji (they live together) and ate. She didn't know what to do, she had already done her homework earlier.

"You should try talking to him." Hanji suggested. "But I dunno what I should say!" Petra buried her face in her hands.

"Aw, c'mon. Just say a simple hi!" She patted the little girl's back. "We only met once! I bet he doesn't even know my name!"

"Or does he?" Hanji snickered. "What?" It was barely a whisper. "Erwin said that he mentioned you today." Petra panicked. "What did he say about me?!" She nearly screamed.

"Calm down~ He said he noticed that you sometimes glance at him in class." Hanji simpered.

"Anything else..?" Petra was so embarrassed she didn't want to go to school anymore.

"And he said he wants to meet you." Then she fainted.

"Petra! Wake up!" Petra opened her honey-colored eyes and blinked twice. _Oh, it was just a dream._

"Have you calmed down about him wanting to meet you yet?" The poor girl screamed. "What?! So it's _not_ a dream?!" She shouted.

"No, it's not! And calm down!" Hanji put her hands on both of Petra's shoulders and massaged her.

The petite girl took a few, deep breaths. Hanji stopped massaging her and asked, "Feel better now?" Petra nodded.

"Good, cause tomorrow, you'll be able to meet him." Petra hid her face. '_What am I gonna do? What will I say? What if he thinks I'm weird? What if-'_

"I know you're anxious, but stay calm. He won't shoot you." Well, she had a point there. "Besides, you said it yourself that he's kind."

She sighed. _Guess she has to go on with this._

"It's almost night time. Let's sleep, yeah? It's your big day tomorrow." Hanji said. She jumped on her bed, just next to Petra's. "Night!" Then she slept.

'_I can't stop thinking about him.'_

But soon, Petra fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the two walked to school. After going to all their classes, Hanji told Petra to go to the library. Petra asked why, but Hanji said, "Just go." with a goofy grin. The little girl sighed and obliged.

She wandered around for a while and saw _him._ Her hero.

She hid and noticed herself sweating already. Hanji set her up!

"Hey," A low voice said. She squeaked and turned around. _It's him it's him it's him it's him it's him-_

"You okay?" Her hero –Levi- asked. "Y-Yeah…" She stuttered. "Come with me." She could only follow.

They talked for a while, getting to know each other.

Erwin came up behind Levi and tapped his shoulder. "What?" Erwin whispered something in his ear. "Petra, wait here, okay?" She nodded.

Erwin led the shorter boy somewhere else in the library. "I can totally see how you look at her. Are you in love with her already?" The blond teased.

"No I'm not." Levi looked away, hiding his red face. "Don't deny it." He sighed in defeat.

"Alright, alright. There's just…_something about her_, happy now?" He crossed his arms.

"Very."

Levi walked over to Petra and sat. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright." Petra smiled. Then they continued talking.

* * *

Levi checked his watch and just realized it was already five-thirty.

"It's getting late…" Petra stood up and got her things. "Yeah, let's go."

Levi would hold her hand when they crossed streets. Petra said that it was okay and she was old enough to take care of herself. He only ignored her protests and continued walking.

Not that she didn't like it when he held her hand.

They finally reached Petra's house.

"Thanks..for everything." Levi whispered a "Welcome." and looked down at their hands.

_Still holding._

He quickly let go in embarrassment. Petra looked down. _'Petra, just tell him.'_

"Levi-"

"Petra-"

"No, you go first."

Petra stood there for a moment and said, "Levi, I'll be honest with you. I've been liking you for quite some time now and I never told you because I was scared of what you might say. You're my hero for saving me, yeah, but..there's just…"

"Okay, Petra. I'll be honest with you too. I'm happy to hear that cause I like you too and-"

They said it at the same time, "there's just _something about you._"

They stared at each other, thinking about what just happened. Then Petra giggled. Levi managed to smile.

"_There's something about you that made me fall in love with you."_


End file.
